boomerangtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomerang Theater history
Boomerang Theater is a programming block that airs on Boomerang. It is the only programming block that currently airs on Boomerang. List of Boomerang Theater movies * A Flintstone Christmas * A Flintstone's Christmas Carol * A Goofy Movie * Air Buddies * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Anne: Journey to Green Gables * The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Bee Movie * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Cats Don't Dance * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Christmas in Tattertown * Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O. * Delgo * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * Doogal: The Magic Roundabout * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show * Flintstones Little Big League * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever * The Flintstones: Wind Up Wilma * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's * Frozen in Time * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound * The Halloween Tree * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby * I Yabba Dabba Do * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones * Jonny Quest vs. the Cyber Insects * Jonny's Golden Quest * The Man Called Flintstone * The Naughty List * The Pebble and the Penguin * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life * Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior * Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew * Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea * Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions * Popeye theatrical shorts * Popeye the Sailor Meets Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp * Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Quest for Camelot * Road to El Dorado * Rockin' with Judy Jetson * Rover Dangerfield * Samurai Jack: The Legend Begins * Scooby Goes Hollywood * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo * Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Superman theatrical shorts * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse * Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers * Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats * Wakko's Wish * Yogi and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose * Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears * Yogi the Easter Bear * Yogi's Ark Lark * Yogi's First Christmas * Yogi's Great Escape Former Movies